Marguerite Travers
Marguerite Jeanne Travers (also nicknamed "Peggy" or "Maggie") she/her is a 2019-introduced and fanon original character created and developed by amatoresx. Peggy is a non-legacy character who resides in the Village of Book End. She is currently attending her second year at a local private high school in the village, where she also works as a clerk at her aunt's bookstore. Though she is not a student at Ever After High, Peggy is aware of the uprising of the Rebel Movement taking place at the school after finding out about it from Kaden. She feels genuine sympathy for the students who want to rebel against their fate and understands the plight of the rebels, though her feelings regarding the destiny conflict occasionally causes disagreements between her and royal-aligned cousin. Boasting the brightest smile that is ever-present on her visage, Peggy is a strong-willed and optimistic girl who possesses a brilliant mind. Her jubilant presence is insuperable, mostly because she outright refuses to let anyone or anything defer her from what she is most deserving of—''happiness. She is greatly influenced by her older cousin, Kaden Radcliffe, and strives to catch up with him in the race for '''wits' and the battle for''' brains'. However, it's quite obvious that Peggy is the '''superior cousin', but she would never actually tell that to her cousin outright to his face. History 'Childhood & Preadolescence' On May 13th, 1999, Peggy was born to Aimée Travers (née Gouze) and Maurice Travers in the Village of Book End, in the Kingdom of Ever After. She lived as an only child with her parents in a small but charming home in the center of the village. When Peggy was five, her aunt Eloise and her cousin (Eloise's son) Kaden moved in with her family. She was now being raised alongside her cousin Kaden by her parents and aunt. 'Adolescence' TBA Characteristics 'Personality & Traits' Being a rather opinionated and outspoken individual, Peggy possesses a strength for expressing and articulating her thoughts to a very precise level. Speaking of thoughts, she displays a lack of fear when it comes to saying whatever is on her mind, however this is also identified as her exhibiting a lack of restraint whenever it comes to expressing her opinions. Because of her youth, which attributes to her inherent callowness, Peggy may sometimes be too outspoken and speak her mind a bit too much. At the moment she’s currently learning to discipline herself more when it comes to her habit of freely speaking her mind, however she can be quite stubborn in this aspect of her character and believes there’s nothing wrong with being “too opinionated”. Though Peggy may be stubborn, she’s anything but an insolent child. If it were she writing this analysis on her character, Peggy herself would adamantly decline being described as “stubborn” and prefer being described as “determined” instead. However, seeing as she isn’t the one writing, it’s safe to describe her as a balance of both extremes (even if the two words are essentially synonyms). She shows determination in various aspects in her life, such as her success in her high school career or even her own happiness. However, her stubbornness becomes apparent whenever she’s strifing with her family members or having petty conflicts with friends. She’s usually also unyielding in her beliefs, which makes her a person whose mind is difficult to change or convince of other things. One other aspect of Peggy’s character is her radiant cheeriness, which is elevated by her bright smile. Overall she has a sunny disposition and always seems to lift other individuals’ spirits whenever she’s present. It is significant to note that her happiness is deeply treasured by her, and it is something she’s absolutely'' determined to keep and maintain. Needless to say, she’s adamant in her quest in not allowing anyone or anything from keeping her from her happiness. In fact, she’s of the particular belief that she’s truly'' deserving of true happiness. She’s highly focused on achieving such happiness, no matter the obstacles that obstruct her way. 'Physical Appearance' Peggy is a petite girl of French descent with fair, freckled skin and shoulder-length, strawberry-blonde locks which are styled a peculiar way and often adorned with a black headband featuring red-colored rose details. Her wide and expressive eyes are bluish-grey in color. She's fairly short, with her height only being able to reach 5'5 feet. Other particular details about her visage are her ever-present smile, of which one could consider them as "the brightest and prettiest smile", even with the gap in the very center of her teeth. She also possesses dimples which deepen whenever she smiles, further accentuating her bright smile. 'Hobbies & Interests' Classic Literature Peggy has a deep appreciation for the classics, particularly the ones from Ancient Greece and Rome. She especially appreciates Ancient Greek theater and is a proud owner of several books full of translations to many of the plays written by playwrights such as Aeschylus and Euripides (and yes, they're definitely translations by Anne Carson). Divination TBA Sports TBA Writing TBA Name Pronunciation: MAR-guh-REET zh-AHH-n'TRAH-verz "Marguerite" is a feminine name that is the French variant of the English name "Margaret". Its meanings include "daisy", "pearl", and "child of light". The meaning "child of light" itself alludes to Peggy's overall disposition as a bright individual who herself boasts an radiant smile. And yes, Peggy would be a Hero of Light in Hussie's Terms. Peggy's middle name "Jeanne" is of English and French origins and is also the feminized form of the name "John", which means "God is gracious". She was given this name as a reference to a significant bearer of this name, Joan of Arc (who was known as Jeanne d'Arc in France). The surname "Travers" is of English and French origins. It is derived from the Old French word "traverser", which means "to cross." As a name, it described a person who lived close to a bridge or a ford. Tropes (shout-out to spades for inspiring me to include this in the pages of my ocs ! '' ����)'' *'Academic Athlete '- She's both academically and athletically skilled, being an erudite student who's also apart of various sports teams at her school. *'Adorkable' *'Break the Cutie' - Despite having a sunny disposition, she's still utterly devastated by Everett's disappearance. *'Brother-Sister Team' - They're not technically siblings, but Peggy and Kaden act like siblings enough to be able to represent this trope. *'Childish Tooth Gap' *'Childhood Friend Romance' - From the moment she first laid eyes on Everett as children, she adored him and began crushing on him hard. *'The Confidant' - She's actually the person Kaden confides in the most, but she also confides in him as a last result. *'Determinator' - She exhibits the traits of being both headstrong and stubborn, especially in her own pursuit of happiness. *'Earn Your Happy Ending' - She's determined to live a happy and fulfilling life, no matter the obstacles. *'Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold' - She's very caring and compassionate, especially when it comes to the people most important in her life such as friends and family. She also has strawberry-blonde hair. *'The Idealist' *'Innocent Blue Eyes' *'Iron Woobie' - Despite having to cope with the disappearance (and later death) of Everett—who was her childhood friend, crush, and ex-boyfriend—she's still strong-willed and chipper, determined not to let anything get her down. *'Like Brother and Sister' - This is essentially her relationship with Kaden. While they are technically first cousins, they were raised like siblings and treat each other as such. *'Nice Girl' - She's genuinely a kind and friendly person, just don't speak badly about her cousin or Everett...! *'Official Couple' - Unbeknownst to many (especially to Kaden), Peggy was dating Everett over the course of the summer of 2012. They broke it off once Everett entered his second year at Ever After High. *'Patient Childhood Love Interest' - She's always had sights set out for Everett, so this is justified when they become a couple (behind Kaden's back, of course). *'The Pollyanna '- She's always inclined to see the good in everything, often expressing optimism at its highest peak. *'Plucky Girl' *'Secret Relationship' - She and Everett were in a relationship which they kept secret from most significant people in their lives, but most particularly from Kaden. *'Stepford Smiler' - Though her smile is radiant and unwavering, Peggy's smile isn't always genuine even if she insists it is. *'Teen Genius' - Bright and wise beyond her years she is... *'Undying Loyalty' - Though she's steadfast in her loyalty to both Everett and Kaden, it's clear her allegiance to Everett is stronger as she never revealed the details of their relationship to Kaden (just as she'd promised to Everett before his disappearance). *'Wide-Eyed Idealist' Quotes Trivia * Peggy is fluent in English, French, and Latin. * Her personality type is ENFP. * Her temperament is the Sanguine-Phlegmatic combination. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Commoners Category:French Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Non-Legacy OCs Category:Work in progress